1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to electrical distribution panels and particularly to electrical distribution panels having a telescoping portion.
2. Description of related art
Electrical distribution panels are used in virtually every business and residence. These panels hold circuit breakers and act as load centers. All wiring related to the home or business is routed through these boxes. Panels are installed in all new construction, in electrified areas. In new construction, the panels are installed and wires are set in place before the framing is closed with sheet rock or other surface treatment. This makes installation and wiring fast, easy and convenient. In doing remodel work, however, the task of replacing a distribution panel becomes much more difficult. In many cases, these upgrades are to increase the size of the available service. For example, many older homes have 60 amp or 100 services. Although these levels may have been sufficient forty or even twenty years ago, many homes are now using 200 amp services. As such, panels must be removed and replaced. Panels have a common width to fit between normal wall stud spacing of 16 inches. Panels also have a common length, making them easy to fit into existing wall openings. However, there is one major problem. The wiring entering and leaving the panel does so at the sides, top and bottom of the panel. Thus, it is very difficult to rewire a panel and have it drop nicely into an existing hole. Often, the wallboard must be cut to give enough room to bring the wires into the panel. Once cut, costs increase for repair and painting of the wall.